jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey meets Ben 10 (2016)
''Connor Lacey meets Ben 10 (2016) ''is the 7th YIFM/Cartoon Network crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Building on the highly successful franchise about kid hero Ben Tennyson, Ben 10 introduces a re-imagined Ben, his cousin Gwen, and Grandpa Max, as they travel the country during summer vacation. When Ben finds the Omnitrix, a mysterious watch that transforms him into 10 different friendly aliens, a world of extraterrestrial superpowers opens up to him. The series is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and created and executive produced by Man of Action Entertainment (Big Hero 6, Generator Rex), with John Fang (Mixels, Generator Rex) on board as supervising producer. Episodes Season 1 (2016–17) * * * Sources for Australian air dates: * * * * * | airdate= | airdateT=U.S. air date | airdateR= | viewers= | prodcode= | prodcodeR= | country=US | episodes= | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=102 | Viewers=0.99 | ShortSummary=Ben is tasked with cleaning the Rust Bucket, but when he is tricked into letting the Fly Guys Sid and Maurice steal it, he must chase them down before they create an unstoppable maggot monster with the intention of holding Las Vegas for ransom. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=119 | Viewers=0.99 | ShortSummary=Ben, Gwen, and Max's trip to Niagara Falls is cut short by the Hydromanders, creatures menacing them and their fellow tourists, all while Gwen attempts to rein in Ben's more impulsive tendencies. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=104 | Viewers=0.89 | ShortSummary=While winning big on a Sumo Slammers video game, Ben gets the idea to win a wrestling match for real until an intimidating wrestler named Iron Kyle decides to make it a true challenge. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=116 | Viewers=0.89 | ShortSummary=Ben and Gwen's camping trip is interrupted by the emotionless Weatherheads (Gust-o, Hail-o, & Shock-o) but attempts to alter the Omnitrix cause Ben to turn into unstable fusions of his alien forms. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=109 | Viewers=1.04 | ShortSummary=In a peaceful coastal town Max went to as a child, Ben must not only face the past-obsessed steampunk inventor Steam Smythe and his latest creation, the Clocktopus, but also his crippling fear of squids. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=105 | Viewers=0.87 | ShortSummary=Ben accidentally allows the Bug Gang to go free. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=110 | Viewers=0.93 | ShortSummary=Ben and Gwen are turned into babies by an insane nanny who wants to turn the world into a day care, driven to the brink at having been ridiculed by her peers. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=120 | Viewers=0.82 | ShortSummary=While chilling at a monastery with a no-noise policy, Ben can't keep quiet and accidentally awakens a dangerous Dragon hidden in a secret chamber below the hallowed halls. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=118 | Viewers=0.74 | ShortSummary=When a wizard cos player gets his hands on a real magic wand at Cos Con, Ben enlists the help of Gwen (as Lucky Girl) to help stop Hex from retrieving it by tricking the wicked warlock into thinking she is a possessor of powerful magic herself. Note: This marks Gwen's very first attempt at magic. However, the "spells" she casts do not leave any actual damage. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=115 | Viewers=0.66 | ShortSummary=Ben is captured and locked inside Dr. Animo's secret lab by his superior mutants, the Alphas, and must help the lesser animals, the Accidentals, escape while stuck as Stinkfly. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=103 | Viewers=0.74 | ShortSummary=Ben tries to stop the clown Zombozo from robbing a stadium. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=122 | Viewers=0.84 | ShortSummary=Gwen, Ben and Max encounter a family who are kind of their mirror selves. When their youngest child goes on a temper tantrum and uses a giant robot suit to bully others, Ben must work to calm the toddler down. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=112 | Viewers=0.78 | ShortSummary=The Tennysons visit Fort Knox, but Ben ends up fighting a monster. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=123 | Viewers=0.84 | ShortSummary=In the heart of Silicon Valley, Ben has to stop Victorian villain, Steam Smythe, from getting an incredible power source sealed in a Tesla time capsule. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=131 | Viewers=0.79 | ShortSummary=Dr. Animo returns with his newest invention, the 'Animerger,' turning humans into hideous chimeras of various animals. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=125 | Viewers=0.81 | ShortSummary= When Gwen and Ben spend time at a water park, Gwen meets a new girl named Frida, who Ben immediately recognizes as the villainous Frightwig, but the mutant villainess manipulates Gwen with her friendship, shattering her relationship with Ben. Note: First episode to have Max absent from it. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=111 | Viewers=0.85 | ShortSummary=A man attempts to be a hero by creating disasters that put people in danger and then "rescue" them from their doom, and Ben has to stop him before someone really gets hurt. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=128 | Viewers=0.89 | ShortSummary=Ben and Gwen decide to race against the speed-obsessed French racer LaGrange when he crashes a race. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=132 | Viewers=0.88 | ShortSummary=The group visit the Buddy's Vision Of Tomorrow exhibit, where Steam Smythe hopes to take a secret weapon to rule the world. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=126 | Viewers=0.78 | ShortSummary=Hex returns for the large spellbook Grimoire of Archamada which contains a high-level spell that will make him more powerful than ever. Note: This marks Gwen's second attempt at using magic. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=130 | Viewers=0.76 | ShortSummary=While golfing, Ben must face a biker gang of mutated groundhogs, learning the values of patience and control along the way. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=124 | Viewers=1.20 | ShortSummary=When Ben puts out a fire as Wildvine, a trio of rival alien chiefs, focusing on unique culinary styles, decide to eat him for lunch, hunting him down. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=108 | Viewers=1.13 | ShortSummary=Ben gets a rare Sumo Slammer card in the historical village Oldeville, but Billy Billions wants that card, too, so he steals and controls the Rustbucket until Ben gives it back. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=107 | Viewers=0.94 | ShortSummary=When Ben interferes with Hex's quest for the earth-moving Titan Gloves at a swap meet, he switches bodies with Gwen after an offhand remark, forcing him to walk a mile in her shoes and vice versa. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=106 | Viewers=0.93 | ShortSummary=Ben and Gwen want to stay awake in Adrenaland, a theme park that is open 24/7. Thinking that with his alien abilities he can stay awake, things get worse when his sleepwalking aliens cause destruction across the theme park. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=121 | Viewers=1.05 | ShortSummary=Ben, Gwen and Max stop by the graveyard set of a movie, The Unalivers (a parody of the Twilight series). Before long, Ben discovers its leading role, Michael Morningstar (whom Gwen is obsessed with), is an energy-absorbing vampire. Note: Gwen is capable of resisting Michel's energy-absorption abilities, which does imply of her inherent mystical and magical abilities. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=136 | Viewers=0.87 | ShortSummary=When Billy Billions takes over Laser Town Studios for his birthday, Ben and Gwen challenge him to a Laser Tag Duel, where the loser must never set foot in a game of laser tag ever again, but when Billy attempts to cheat by using giant robots, he accidentally turns the robots against humanity, forcing the three to work together. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | Viewers=0.89 | ShortSummary=Ben and Gwen are excited to attend an Earth Day EDM concert in Portland until the show is hijacked by the audio-manipulating villain, Lord Decibel, who, if not paid $1 billion in the next ten minutes, will make Portland fall into in the ocean. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=133 | Viewers=0.90 | ShortSummary=Ben hangs out with his weird former-babysitter named Penny when they arrive at a pig festival while Maurice and Sydney create a helium weapon for their next big heist. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=135 | Viewers=0.75 | ShortSummary=Zombozo returns with the Circus Freaks, (Frightwig, and 2 new members, Thumbskull and Acid Breath) with a new plan to turn everyone into clowns like him. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=101 | Viewers=0.72 | ShortSummary=During a hunt for the fabled 'Forgeti', (who Gwen is fascinated and obsessed with), Ben and Gwen face Dr. Animo once again when he kidnaps Max for his latest experiment. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=134 | Viewers=0.76 | ShortSummary=When Maurice and Sydney accidentally split Max into 100 dumb clones of himself, Ben must find a way to switch him back without getting divided as well, while Gwen is forced to babysit the childish and dangerously uncontrollable Maxes. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=114 | Viewers=0.87 | ShortSummary=Ben wants to earn some money by mowing Bob's lawn. He rebuilds the lawnmower into a super fast-mowing machine, but in doing so he angers the little stubborn gnome neighbors, causing them to attack other humans. Note: This episode features sound effects and death jingle from Castlevania. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=127 | Viewers=0.89 | ShortSummary=Ben's favorite cartoon character, Xingo, comes out of TV into the real world when Upgrade tampers with the TV satellite. However, when it turns out that his powers are incredibly dangerous and he has no regard for anyone getting injured, Ben must fight the villain while bound to normal physics. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=129 | Viewers=0.73 | ShortSummary=When the Rust Bucket runs out of gas on a foggy East Coast road, Ben, Gwen and Max are forced to stay at a hotel being menaced by Creepy Carl, a local folklore expert, but nothing is what it seems. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=117 | Viewers=0.84 | ShortSummary=Touring Yellowstone National Park, Ben uncovers a plot by Lagrange who wants to dig up an old treasure from below the national park. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} | OriginalAirDate= | ProdCode=137 138 139 140 | Viewers=1.23 | ShortSummary='Part One:' Ben's trip to Portland with his family is interrupted by the arrival of a brand new, eleventh alien, Gax, as he fights another one of Dr. Animo's monsters. But when the Omnitrix starts behaving strangely, Ben begins to transform from one alien to another without being able to stop. ---- Part Two: As the Omnitrix is still uncontrollable, Ben asks a mysterious friend of Max to repair it. But when three bounty hunters, Sixsix, Kraab, and Tetrax land to recover the watch, Ben has to try and fight them despite his current predicament. ---- Part Three: Ben heads far into the forest to prevent his unpredictable transformations from causing too much damage. Meanwhile, Vilgax, who seems to be the same species as Gax, lands nearby. The latter helps Ben discover his powers, but he quickly realizes that this new friend is in fact an opponent. Especially when Vilgax brutally locks Gax, turning Ben to human form and restoring Vilgax's true physical form, who quickly defeats Ben and the three bounty hunters from the previous episode, who are revealed to be fighting against Vilgax. This also results in Ben eventually switching through all his aliens, unable to revert to his human form. ---- Part Four: After his meeting with Vilgax, Ben continues to transform rapidly without stopping or be able to revert to human form. While Vilgax tries to take the energy of a volcano to recharge his ship and return home, Ben gets the idea to "upgrade" the Omnitrix, giving him enough power to rapidly shift through his transformations and defeat Vilgax. | LineColor=9ACD32 }} }} Season 2 (2017–18) This season was first released across the EMEA region in October 2017. It premiered on: * October 2 in Turkey * October 3 in the UK and Ireland * October 20 in Italy * October 23 in Central and Eastern Europe, Germany, Netherlands and Flanders, Poland, Russia and Southeast Europe, and Sub-Saharan Africa * October in France and the Nordic countries * November 11 in Spain * November 18 in Portugal It was released in the United States, Latin America and the Asia-Pacific in February 2018. It premiered on: * February 3 in Australia, New Zealand, and the Philippines * February 4 in Hispanic America and Brazil * February 19 in the United States * February 24 in Southeast Asia * * | airdate= | airdateT=U.S. air date | airdateR= | viewers= | prodcode= | prodcodeR= | country=US | episodes= | Aux3= | ProdCode=141 | Viewers= 0.97 | ShortSummary=On a visit to Cape Canaveral, the Tennyson Trio attend the launch of an experimental space plane, but when Vilgax hijacks the ship, Ben must stop him from weaponizing the shuttle, discovering the Omni-Enhanced forms in the process. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=143 | Viewers=0.89 | ShortSummary=During the Biggie Box sale, Ben enlists Simon Sez to help him find Max and get back to the register with his toys before the sale ends and Billy Billions buys them instead. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=144 | Viewers=0.82 | ShortSummary=Aboard the SS Pettigrew, on its final voyage, Ben must not only battle seasickness, but Steam Smythe, who looks to use his mechanical creatures to sink the steamship's replacement. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=147 | Viewers=0.82 | ShortSummary=After their attempt to get a photo with every storefront mascot is foiled, Ben and Gwen sneak out at night to get their photo taken with the wooden bear totem known as Yawk. When it turns out Yawk is evil, though, Ben must stop Gwen from being eaten by the bear. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=148 | Viewers=0.65 | ShortSummary=When a cavity caused by too much sugar forces Ben to the dentist, his day gets even worse when Hex uses a nearby dream catcher to bring Ben's fears to life. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=152 | Viewers=0.65 | ShortSummary=Ben and Gwen must save a drive-in theater when Hex brings a movie monster to life, but when it proves too much for them to handle, they must get help from Hex himself to defeat it. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.72 | ShortSummary=During a routine trip to the DMV, Max takes a driving test to renew his license, but a disguised Zombozo hijacks the role of instructor, bent on revenge against Ben. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=150 | Viewers=0.72 | ShortSummary=As the Tennyson trio dig up dinosaur fossils in the Badlands, Ben is unaware that Vilgax and Dr. Animo have teamed up to steal alien DNA from within the Omnitrix, but things become complicated when Vilgax betrays Animo. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.78 | ShortSummary=When Gwen enters a pancake eating contest at the famous Pancake Palace, Ben finds the Bugg Brothers and must stop them before they obtain an endless supply of Pancake Palace pancakes to create their newest inventions, the Infestoids. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=151 | Viewers=0.73 | ShortSummary=During a live feed of a transcontinental bullet train, La Grange enters the picture to outrace the train, but Ben joins in on the fun and will stop at nothing to come out on top. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= * Spain and Portugal on December 3, 2017 * Sub-Saharan Africa on December 7, 2017 * Turkey, France, and the Benelux on December 9, 2017. }} | ProdCode=145 146 | Viewers=0.90 | ShortSummary=Ben has a brand new alien: Shock Rock! When Vilgax reveals, though, that its presence in the Omnitrix may destroy the Earth via unstable and dangerous weather patterns, Ben must decide if he should trust Vilgax or not. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.55 | ShortSummary=During a trip, Ben and Gwen squabble, but when Max hears of a rockslide nearby, the cousins must put aside their differences to rescue the trapped miners and stop Sid and Maurice from holding the city above them for ransom. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode=163 | Viewers= 0.52 | ShortSummary=Left to entertain himself, Ben stumbles upon a Xingo arcade game and uses Shock Rock to power it up, but when it receives too much juice, Xingo leaps out into the real world and our hero must go toe-to-toe with his favorite character, both in the real world and in the game itself. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.55 | ShortSummary=While Gwen listens to a lecture on the Transcontinental Railroad, Ben sneaks away to the gift shop. But once the Bounty Hunters (from Omni-Tricked) appear and corner our hero, Gwen must relay the information she learned on the train to help Ben escape. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.54 | ShortSummary=As Max attempts to get Ben and Gwen to the Four Corners Monument before sunset, an ominous fog bank engulfs the roadway and forces Max to drive at a snails pace, but once the fog (actually called The Fogg) comes to life and attacks the Rust Bucket for its battery, Team Tennyson must work together if they are to navigate to safety. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode=167 | Viewers=0.56 | ShortSummary=After a lull in alien antics, a restless Ben suggests to Max and Gwen that he might be a better hero if he went solo, but once Vilgax enlists the help of Zombozo to build a giant hypno-mechanism to hypnotize the entire world, Ben must rethink his strategy if he is to defeat the evil alliance between them. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=142 | Viewers=0.51 | ShortSummary=After stumbling upon a cute cat-dog-rabbit creature hybrid, or “Cadobbit,” Ben ignores Grandpa Max’s advice and sneaks the animal onto the Rustbucket, but is quickly in over his head as it is revealed to be a creation of Dr. Animo, who turns Ben's new pet against him. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.63 | ShortSummary=When Ben and Max get into an argument, Ben goes Heatblast to blow off steam against Max’s wishes; but once Dr. Animo spots him and subsequently turns Max into a chicken, it’s up to Ben to save his Grandpa and stop Dr. Animo, now using a bat-based monster with sonic screams. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=174 | Viewers=0.48 | ShortSummary=When Ben grows impatient with the snail like pace of gardening, he goes Omni-Enhaanced Overflow to pick up the pace and accidentally floods the community rock garden. But once a giant sink hole appears and frees King Koil and his Kimodo Dragon from below, Ben must quickly make up for his mistake and capture the baddies if he is to save the coastal city of Bayburgh. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.35 | ShortSummary=Ben and Gwen volunteer for a day at the Repto Ranch. There they meet the evil King Koil, who takes control of the reptiles in the facility to create an army. Both of them must overcome their fear of snakes and save the animals that the King Koil has released. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.42 | ShortSummary= While hanging out at Fort Knox, Gwen grows jealous of Ben's aliens getting all the glamour and attention. But when she discovers that a new villainess, Charmcaster, is really Michael Morningstar's last remaining fangirl turned witch (from the end tag in season 1), Gwen must withstand attacks from both her and Morningstar, and prove herself as a valued member of Team Tennyson. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=171 | Viewers=0.44 | ShortSummary=While bird watching at Pinnacles National Park, Gwen and Ben get into a competition of who can spot more birds first, but their contest must be held off until they can defeat Hex, who has found a stone that allows him to create perfect copies of himself. However, when the baby bird of an endangered species swallows half of the stone, the Tennysons must protect the bird at all costs. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=172 | Viewers=0.49 | ShortSummary=As Team Tennyson admires the modern train station, Ben sniffs out one of Steam Smythe's robots holding up the line. Fed up with Ben's interference, Smythe tricks Ben into engaging in a duel that will result in the loser's humiliation and forced criticism of the technology they uphold. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=173 | Viewers=0.45 | ShortSummary=After Billy Billions' efforts to carve his face onto Mount Rushmore with a laser are thwarted by Ben, the two engage in a battle for the Omnitrix, going back to the time when Ben first gained it, but their meddling through the space-time continuum is causing history to destabilize. With the Omnitrix constantly changing users, can they save time itself? | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=149 | Viewers=0.40 | ShortSummary=When the Rust Bucket must tune-up in the same town as Zombozo's latest campaign trail stop, Ben soon discovers the clown is using his speeches to hypnotize and then rob the town. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=153 | Viewers=0.42 | ShortSummary=Ben and Gwen are in a highly competitive paper airplane war, but when drones created by Vilgax bombard the Rust Bucket, the cousins must work together to ground the aerial attack. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=154 | Viewers=0.41 | ShortSummary=On their trip to Adrenaworld West, Ben takes a detour on a jungle cruise and finds himself hunted by the evil Tim Buktu, who takes control of him using a voodoo doll. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=155 | Viewers=0.38 | ShortSummary=While sightseeing at the Geyser Gulch National Park, the Tennyson trio uncovers Steam Smythe's steam-powered generator and must shut it down before it overloads the power grid and causes numerous environmental issues. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.39 | ShortSummary=As Team Tennyson leaves the Frozen Man Festival, Lord Decibel takes center stage to ransom the festival-goers, threatening to create an avalanche if his demands aren't met. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=160 | Viewers=0.37 | ShortSummary=Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max stop in the middle of the Midwest. While Ben makes himself comfortable in the mobile home with his tablet, Max and Gwen go outside to get some fresh air. When Gwen and Max are drawn into the hunt for a Jackalope, a mythical animal that looks like a rabbit with antlers, the mysterious animal soon starts tormenting Ben. But is it real or a trick of Ben's tablet-ladden mind? | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode=161 | Viewers=0.47 | ShortSummary= A mysterious alien substance copies Ben's appearance and powers while Ben is visiting a space museum, and quickly assumes the shape of other people, leaving the Tennysons to find a way to reveal who is actually the mysterious substance. Note: This episode is a parody of The Thing. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode=168 | Viewers=0.42 | ShortSummary= While Gwen and Max are enamored by wintertime fun during the summer, Ben isn't interested until the Weatherheads attack, intent on feeding off the emotional energy caused by destroying the town. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= }} | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.39 | ShortSummary= Ben is shocked to discover that Steam Smythe has built steampunk robots capable of masquerading as and matching Ben's aliens, hoping to discredit the hero's ever-growing popularity and simultaneously helping his crusade against modern technology. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= | ProdCode=175 | Viewers=0.40 | ShortSummary= After a series of recurring nightmares affect his sleep, Ben refuses to open up to Max and Gwen about what's bothering him. Before long, the entire team is trapped in his nightmares as well, putting them up against Zombozo in a nightmare world. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} | Aux3= October 22-26, 2018 }} | ProdCode=176 177 178 179 180 | Viewers=0.48 | ShortSummary= Part One: Message in a Boxcar: Ben and Gwen partake in a box car race, however the race is cut short when a large robot attacks. Worse still, Ben is hearing voices in his head while transformed. ---- Part Two: Call the Dream Police: After defeating the Warbot and discovering Vilgax inside, Ben's "secret voices" only worsen and begin affecting his sleep, but once Gwen discovers a sleepwalking Ben using missing items from the campsite to create his own massive Junkbot, it is up to Ben to stop his own creation. ---- Part Three: Strange Bedfellows: After the Junkbot shoots the Omnitrix and it begins glowing neon-blue, an imprisoned Vilgax explains it is now a gateway through which the Fulmini Empire will invade Earth, but the only way to stop them is from within the Omnitrix, so Ben must team up with the ultimate baddie if he is to save his planet. ---- Part Four: Mind Over Alien Matter: While inside the Omnitrix, Ben and Vilgax must work together if they are to close the gateway, but once the Fulmini leader - the High Override - appears, even that might not be enough. Luckily, help arrives in the form of a being calling itself Glitch! ---- Part Five: High Override: While Ben struggles to avoid the High Override's mind control, Max and Gwen enter the Omnitrix to lend a hand, but once they find Ben is not who he seems, Max and Gwen must pull out all the stops if they are to get Ben back in time to save the planet. | LineColor=#4DD4E8 }} }} Special (2018) Season 3 (2019) | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.61 | ShortSummary=When Grandpa Max's engineer buddy Phil Billings gifts Team Tennyson the Omni-Copter, a state of the art flying vehicle that can transport the Rustbucket for overseas adventures, Steam Smythe takes to the skies to ground Ben and company's first test flight; but unbeknownst to our heroes, Smythe was sent to battle Ben's latest alien forms by a mysterious, powerful enemy. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.62 | ShortSummary=Before the Tennyson family embarks on their global road trip, Ben decides to make one last stop at the toy store, but encounters his old bully Kevin Levin, who has developed his own knockoff Omnitrix (the AntiTrix) complete with corrupted versions of Ben's aliens. When Ben attempts to get revenge for the years of bullying Kevin put him through, he clashes with Kevin's version of Cannonbolt: Wrecking Bolt. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.68 | ShortSummary=Back stateside, Ben can't get into a cat cosplay competition, Top Tail, without a cat costume of his own; but when he goes Rath, a new cat-like alien with an attitude, Ben's newfound wild side quickly becomes much more than he bargained for, and must learn to hold in his rage. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.68 | ShortSummary=When Ben, Gwen, and Max try to travel to the South Pole, magnetic disturbances cause the instruments to malfunction and take them to the North Pole instead, where they find that two criminal scientists brothers, Polar and Solar Twain, have plans to swap the magnetic poles of the Earth, unleashing technologic and atmospheric disturbance unless the world pays a ransom. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.56 | ShortSummary=Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max arrive at a Native American national park to witness the Ayasha Plinths, an ancient Stonehenge-like rock formation. But when the sinister sorcerer Hex arrives, he casts a spell that causes everyone to interpret what he says as a lie, turning Hex into a hero, planning on creating the Golem of Ayasha. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.56 | ShortSummary=During medieval times, Team Tennyson must fight to remember that they're not in the past at all, but actually at a Renaissance-esque faire, where "King Zombozo" has hypnotized its guests into thinking they live in the past! | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.57 | ShortSummary=After an overpass collapses on the highway, Team Tennyson is in a traffic jam along with Simon Sez and family. But when Ben and Simon team up to tackle the gridlock together, Simon only makes matters much, much worse. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.57 | ShortSummary=After traveling to Tampa Beach, Florida, Team Tennyson hopes to get some much-needed rest & relaxation, but the tempests without a temper, the Weatherheads, have other plans that Ben must thwart: a solar powered tower so that they never worry about losing power. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.46 | ShortSummary=During a family cookout at a forest campsite, Charmcaster users her magic to switch places with Gwen, but when Ben catches "Charmcaster" sneaking about, he attacks, unaware it's actually his cursed cousin. *This episode is similar to the original Ben 10 episode "A Change of Face" where Charmcaster and Gwen swap bodies before Gwen and Ben switch bodies and Charmcaster returns to her own by accident. However, the first swap in that episode was accidental, while in this version, Charmcaster intentionally swapped physical forms with Gwen while their belongings remained the same. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.46 | ShortSummary=In Aspen, Colorado, Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max are on a hike to find the Forgeti, but when they realize they've stumbled upon Billy Billions own "Winter in July" ski resort, Ben must battle Billy, with an assist from the Forgeti itself. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (Central and Eastern Europe) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.64 | ShortSummary=Ben's recreational drive in the Rustbuggy takes a turn when the Rustbuggy gets jacked by Kevin 11's version of 'Upgrade' named Bootleg. Not only does this cause Glitch Ben to finally return, but it turns Ben's go-kart into a metallic monster. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (Central and Eastern Europe) | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.64 | ShortSummary=Team Tennyson wonders what the Bugg Brothers are up to when the group runs into the villains while vacationing at the Chrysalen Institute. *This episode is the fourth time Gwen is seen in her teal blue one-piece swimsuit and flip-flops since "Water-filter" and "All Wet" from season 1, and a cameo in a photo with Overflow in season 2's "Safari Sa'geti". | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.42 | ShortSummary=After a battle with Kevin gets cut short, Ben turns his attention to one upping Gwen at Space Camp. But, when Kevin returns with his sights strangely set on his cousin, our hero must uncover who is really behind it all, Charmcaster! | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.42 | ShortSummary=When attacked in the jungle, Team Tennyson is saved by a toddler who looks eerily similar to Tim Buktu, but when they discover it really is a pint sized version of the nefarious globetrotter, Ben knows there’s another threat looming: Nanny Nightmare. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.46 | ShortSummary=Team Tennyson discovers a Hartfield-McJoy (a parody of the Hatfield-McCoy feud) reenactment in the cornfield next door, but when Hex resurrects the ghosts of the real feuding families, Ben must find a way to bring them together if he is to save the day! | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers=0.46 | ShortSummary=While Phil and Grandpa Max tune-up the Omni-Copter, a restless Ben takes the Rustbuggy off road, but when he is suddenly captured by Textrax, our hero must not only escape but avoid the wrath of the double-crossed Kraab and Sixsix! | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary=Team Tennyson discovers that a small village’s goats are being terrorized by the legendary Chupacabra, but when Ben realizes it’s actually Dr. Animo, our hero must thwart the dastardly doctor. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary=After winning a Sumo Slammers Champion belt, Ben returns to the Rustbucket to find it in the arms of Kevin, but when his rival hijacks the Rustbuggy instead, our hero must stop at nothing to get back what belongs to him. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary=At a local swap meet, Ben instead sets his sights on a Sumo Slammer collectible, but when Kevin takes it for himself, our hero must get it back by overcoming Kevin’s secret weapon: an 11th alien named Bashmouth. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary=During their visit to Twin City, Ben and Gwen sign up for some Laser Town awesomeness, but when Ben is teamed up with Kevin, the two must overcome their differences if they are to end up on top, especially since Gwen has been paired with the mysterious Fang. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= When Team Tennyson's trip takes them to Scotland, they plan on visiting the various locales of Scotland, but their plans are foiled by the Fogg from "Fear the Fogg", but without Overflow, Ben must devise a new way to defeat the living weather pattern. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= Team Tennyson finds out about their British ancestry, so they visit their relative's estate, but mysterious events convince Ben that the place is haunted. However, it turns out that Kevin Levin has followed them, and showcases three new forms based on those Ben has lost: Thornblade, Undertow, and Dark Matter. How will Ben defeat the corrupted versions of aliens he can no longer use? | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= When Ben and the others take a trip to Paris, Ben, impatient and uninterested, ends up in the clutches of Zombozo, who hypnotizes into being unable to speak, forcing him to act like a mime, much to Ben's disgust. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= Team Tennyson checks out a Samurai Museum in Tokyo. However, Ben finally comes face-to-face with the Forever Knight when he steals a valuable sword from the museum and chases after him across the rooftops. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (UK) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= Tim Buktu returns, seemingly reformed after saving people from a dragon in the streets of Tokyo. But the Tennysons suspect there's more to Tim's actions than meets the eye (dragon's eye, that is). | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (Poland) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= In front of a biggie box in Japan, Ben waits in an eternally long line for the release of Cyber Slammers, the brand new Sumo Slammers video game. Soon Ben has to save the whole store - and not in front of the gaming enthusiastic customers, but before Steam Smythe, who wants to equip a big Mech-suit with Steam Punk powers! | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (Poland) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= While Ben and his family want to visit the famous Big Ben, the Bugg brothers once again set up a totally crazy plan: they want to shrink the Big Ben bell to steal it! | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} | Aux3= (Poland) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max walk along the Great Wall of China. But their adventure is almost spoiled by racers LaGrange and Vin Ethanol, who want to try a daredevil jump over the wall. | LineColor=#BFBFBF }} }} Trivia * In Vote Zombozo, Connor helps the Circus Freaks with their problems. * In Crossover Nexus, Connor has scanned the DNA of Garnet and gained Emerald and he with Garnet, K.O., Ben (as Four Arms) and Raven into Conravgemeald Arms. Transcripts # The Filth # Waterfilter # The Ring Leader # Riding the Storm Out # The Clocktopus # Take 10 # Growing Pains # Shhh! # Brief Career of Lucky Girl # Animo Farm # Clown College # Adventures in Babysitting (Ben 10 (2016)) # Something I Ate # Steam Is the Word # The Beast Inside # All Wet # Villain Time # Drive You Crazy # Tomorrow Today # Story, Bored # Hole in 10 # Recipe for Disaster # Rustbucket RIP # Freaky Gwen Ben # Ben 24hrs # Bright Lights, Black Hearts # Don't Laze Me, Bro # Don't Let the Bass Drop # Bad Penny # Zombozo-Land # Forgeti # Max to the Max # Cutting Corners # Xingo # Scared Silly # Need for Speed # Omni-Tricked Part 1 # Omni-Tricked Part 2 # Omni-Tricked Part 3 # Omni-Tricked Part 4 # Out to Launch # Battle at Biggie Box # Bon Voyage # Mayhem in Mascot # Screamcatcher # Creature Feature # Bomzobo Lives # Animorphosis # Assault on Pancake Palace # High Stress Express # The 11th Alien Part 1 # The 11th Alien Part 2 # Half-Sies # Xingo's Back # Bounty Ball # Fear The Fogg # Super-Villain Team-Up # Can I Keep It? # Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom # All Koiled Up # King Koil # The Charm Offensive # Double Hex # Ye Olde Laser Duel # Ben Again and Again # Vote Zombozo # Drone On # Safari Sa'Bad # The Nature of Things # The Sound and the Furry # Reststop Roustabout # That's the Stuff # The Feels # Past Aliens Present # Dreamtime # Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar # Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police # Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows # Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter # Innervasion: Part 5: High Override # Crossover Nexus # Omni-Copped